Nocturnes
by Galaad
Summary: En espérant que ça vous plaise... je ne demande qu'un petit passage et une petite review
1. Pensées Perdues

Assis à flanc de colline, l'homme observait anxieusement la lueur orangée qui naissait à l'horizon. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il contemplait l'astre et sa voute dans leur splendeur naissante. Un spectale si bannal auparavant que comme tant d'autres, il en avait oublié la saveur.   
  
Dénué de sentiments. C'était la première pensée qui venait à l'esprit de chacun quand on murmurait respectueusement son nom, ou plutôt ce sobriquet qu'il avait lui même imposé aux yeux des autres : "celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom". Comme il le haïssait aujourd'hui ! Il s'était élevé au rang de symbole : la Mort et la Terreur pour certains, le phare d'une éclatante obscurité dans la lumière de la bannalité de notre monde.   
  
A présent, l'Astre commençait sa course dans la voute nuageuse qui couvrait le Manoir Riddle et la vie s'afférait autour de lui. Les rares qui avaient l'honneur de dormir dans le manoir se mirent comme chaque jour à papilloner autours de lui, électrons perdus auparavant, gravitant maintenant dans son écrasante présence. Des serviteurs. Rien de plus. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il s'était lui même crée l'image d'un sorcier sans pitié dans sa quête. Comment espérer l'amitié en ce cas ?   
  
Il était perdu. Au moment même de son retour à la vie, le voila qui flanchait, tiraillé, écartelé qu'il était par les choix qui s'offraient à lui. D'un côté, il y avait sa quête de pouvoir, son envie corrosive de faire disparaître la mort, tâche qui avait jusqu'à présent occupé la majeure partie de son existence. Et de l'autre, la paix, tout simplement. Le droit de contempler un lever de soleil sans avoir la peur de ressentir la froide lame d'une dague transpersant son échine, de vivre parmis les badaux, ombre parmis les ombres, libéré du fardeau de son existence...  
  
Le fleuve de ses pensées suivait son cours, chaque bras lui offrant de nouvelles possibilités. Sa destination ? Son delta menant à l'Océan de son désir, la Vie, dans tous les cas. L'homme torturé se leva en grognant, puis se dirigea en titubant vers le manoir, aveuglé qu'il était par sa contemplation de cet astre qui lui exposait crûement son être aussi sûrement qu'il lui détruisait la vue. Arrivé dans la bibliothèque il pressa un livre dévoilant ainsi une ouverture secrète. Suivant les lueurs magiques qui éclairaient faiblement le corridor s'étant dévoilé à lui, il arriva dans cette pièce, son jardin secret qu'il s'était créé il y avait cinquante ans de cela. Plongeant la main dans sa collection de trente-trois tours, il en sortit un : six nocturnes de Chopin, musiques de nuits d'été. Le crissement du patin sur le disque ramena en ce lieu de troublants souvenirs : Un tableau, un son mat dans son dos, un cri, de la musique, cette musique. L'odeur pénétrante d'une cigarette... Le disque sauta. Les douces notes du deuxième nocturne chassèrent ces pensées.   
  
Six, Sol, Fa... Comme c'était beau ! Comme l'harmonie semblait facile quand on écoutait du Chopin ! Les notes s'élevaient, une à une, accompagnées par les doux accords de la main gauche, Chaque pression d'une touche, chaque intonation donnée par le pianiste libérant un pannel d'émotions dans son être...Et ces notes, cet aigu prestissimo final qui tel le chant d'un rossignol faisait pleurer autant qu'il faisait réver... Soulevant le patin, il quitta la salle et rejoint le manoir. Il ne pouvait s'arréter maintenant. Il avait trop sacrifié pour flancher à cet instant. Avant de rejoindre ses serviteurs, il eut une dernière pensée pour le plan génial qu'il avait mis à l'oeuvre pour capturer son ennemi de toujours.   
  
A plus de cent kilomètre de là, un jeune homme se réveillait doucement dans son lit. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, son rêve n'était pas devenu cauchemar...  
  
A suivre ( si vous pensez que ca en vaut la peine.. ) 


	2. reponses a mes chers reviewers

eh bien j'annonce ce message pour annoncer que suite a la demande d'une bonne partie de mes reviewers, je laisse cette histoire en one shot et j'en attaquerais peut etre une autre sous peut avec un vocabulaire peut être moins... recherché enfin c vous qui voyez vous pouvez lire mon autre fic si une écriture avec des phrases plus courtes vous plaisent ( si c'est la cas soyez gentils de ne pas vous limiter aux pathétiques premiers chapitres ;) )   
  
je remercie bien fort tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message :  
  
aranel morticia black : je vous remercie de cette review et oui effectivement, c'était voldemort.. J'ai essayé de lui donner un coté plus humain et je suis heureux d'avoir réussi selon vous .  
  
skull bearer : je te remercie pour cette review et de la peine que tu t'es donnée à lire mon histoire. malheureusement je ne mettrais pas de suite ( un bon nombre de mes reviewers m'ont demandé d'en faire un one shot.. mais je pense que je commencerias une fic plus tard quand j'aurais trouvé une bonne idée. en attendant, merci ;)  
  
camorra : bon ben que dire ? je te connais tellement par coeur je savias que tu dirais quelque chose comme ca ;))))  
  
mymy : merci de cette review, désolé pour ne pas mettre de suite mais si c'est bien toi qui me reviewait déja sur "un autre passé" tu as l'air d'apprécier mes fics donc je te promets que j'en ferais une autre sous peu ;)  
  
sweet_candy : merci de ta review ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ca d'autant plus que j'adorerais écrire des livres mais je n'estime pas avoir le niveau ni l'imagination suffisante pour cela, peut etre plus tard...   
  
bibi : merci a toi également désolé de ne pas mettre la suite :(  
  
pug de crydee : merci beaucoup o fait j'ai lu les chroniques de krondor et j'ai vraiment trouvé ces livres géniaux ;)  
  
reveanne : merci de ta review désolé a toi aussi mais je pense que mon autre fiction sera du meme style ( je fais rarement des histoires du registre heureux ... impossible de se changer et d'imaginer des choses qu'on ne ressent pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire .. :-( )   
  
caroline black : heureux que mon histoire t plu. Suite a une ta review et d'autre je ne vais pas continuer cette fic. Tu as sans doute raison , apres réflextion elle est mieux en one shot et après avoir pendant un moment essayé d'écrire la suite je me suis aperçu que l'atmosphère que j'avais mis dans ce chapitre allait disparaitre.. donc il vaut mieux recommencer une fic plus tard sur un autre sujet. Encore merci de ta review  
  
cyngathi : merci beaucoup a ma premiere revieweuse... toi aussi ton souhait est réalisé et comme je l'ai dis a caroline black je pense que vous avez raison, toi caroline et camorra... merci une fois encore...  
  
Galaad 


End file.
